


The Farewell

by t4l3r



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Book 54, F/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, that final epilogue with Ax didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Tobias visits Rachel and the human world a final time.
Relationships: Rachel (Animorphs)/Tobias (Animorphs)
Kudos: 9





	The Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through the books again and needed to write this.

First of June, 2005. Just before the public was allowed in, a red tailed hawk flew down and landed on a memorial with a bottle of stolen liquor in his talons. Once the bottle was set down, the bird fluttered away a bit to morphed into the body of a boy that looked about 14. While his living human friends were in their twenty year old bodies, his human self seemed to have only aged about two years since the day in the construction site that changed their lives forever. The now human Tobias picked up the bottle and walked into the crypt that held Rachel's ashes. 

"Hey Rach," Tobias said as he walked closer to the urn and opened the bottle with an awkward chuckle. "So, the Andalites still have no solid idea on why I look like this. They're more surprised that there was any significant aging at all, since the morphing's based on DNA. The leading theory is that aging only happens when you're in that specific body, and when you're out of it, it gets saved until next use. It would also explain why I haven't died of old age yet. My hawk body's still kicking up a fight."

The next few minutes were quiet. The only noise was from Tobias choking back tears.

"Speaking of aging: Happy twenty-first." 

The bottle was then tipped upside down, some of the liquid landing on the side of the urn but mostly sloshing onto the ground in front of it. Once empty, the bottle fell from fingers that were quickly turning into feathers. Overcome with emotion he didn't want, Tobias flapped out of the opened door, ignoring the gasps from the crowd that had started to form. The last thing Tobias, the human, saw were the human faces of the remaining Animorphs coming out of one of Marco's cars, including Ax in morph. He could have sworn he heard Cassie whisper a goodbye when they all noticed him. It didn't matter. Tobias, the hawk, had permanently took over to search for a meal and return to his territory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Visitor's publication date as Rachel's 12th birthday.
> 
> (I'm also trying to get into the habit of writing again after months of stress and surgery recovery so send me comments/messages here on prompts. My mind is likely going to be filled with Animorphs anyways.)


End file.
